Fable Legends
Fable Legends is an upcoming installment in the Fable series by Lionhead Studios. Synopsis The game is set 400 years before the events of the first game,2013-08-20, Gamescom: Fable Legends is Fable, But With Friends. IGN, accessed on 2013-08-20 in a time before the Heroes' Guild was founded. Heroes are common, but the people of Albion are only just learning what a true Hero can be. During this time in Albion's history, an ancient artifact exists called "the moon on the stick", an artifact that the children of Albion once made wishes to. The heroes in Fable Legends are on a quest to locate this artifact.2013-08-23, Visit the Age of Heroes with Fable Legends. The Dead Hamster, accessed on 2013-09-03 Gameplay The game is based around five players: four heroes, and a villain. The AI controls the characters in the absence of a human player. The villain player controls the nature of the quest the hero characters embark on, such as where enemies will spawn, how aggressive they are, when the boss will come lumbering out of its lair, when to bring down an impassable portcullis or lay a trap to separate heroes from each other to thwart them. The villain earns points over time, which can be spent on units. Four of the playable heroes have been identified so far, all of who appear in the announcement trailer. Unlike other games in the series, Fable Legends is essentially a dungeon crawler, with little in the way of villager interaction, purchase of property, morphing due to alignment, etc. However, the player can customize their hero's weapons, looks, armor, abilities and more. Like many other games in the franchise, heroes can also use expressions to interact with villagers. In the hub-city of Brightlodge, players have the opportunity to partake in jobs, play mini-games and enjoy pub games. Once the player selects a quest, they are immediately sent out into the world. The game is intended to have a 5-10 year life-cycle, and will be integrated into the cloud features of the Xbox One. SmartGlass features will allow villain players to make their plan of attack before a quest.2013-09-13, The Lion's Den: Meet The New Team Behind Fable Legends. Games Industry International, accessed on 2013-09-15 Playable Heroes *Inga *Rook *Sterling *Winter *Shroud *Leech *Jeramiah Videos File:Fable Legends Official Trailer File:What is Fable Legends? File:Fable Legends Gameplay Demo - E3 2014 Gallery Legends-screenshot-1.jpg Legends-screenshot-2.jpg Legends-screenshot-3.jpg Legends-screenshot-4.jpg Legends Concept.jpg Fable Legends Villain.jpg|The Villain Foliage Beech Canopy Screen05.jpg AllHeroes.jpg|All Heroes Ogre vs rook and shroud.jpg|Rook & Shroud vs Ogre shroud-leech-redcap-ogre.jpg|Shroud & Leech vs a Red Cap ogre-inga-leech-sterling.jpg|Sterling, Inga and Leech rook-shroud-red-cap.jpg|Shroud and Rook taking out a Red Cap inga-winter-leech-sterling.jpg|Winter, Leech, Inga and Sterling winter-sterling-leech-ogre-01.jpg|Winter, Sterling and Leech vs Ogre sterling-inga-shroud01.jpg|Sterling, Inga and Shroud Ogre_Rook_Shroud.jpg|Rook and Shroud encounter the Ogre Heroes.jpg|Heroes; Rook, Winter, Sterling. Inga and Jeramiah 15f87f10d92bcf432f883b9d94f95fea53bf2fb7.jpg External Links *Fable Legends FAQ at Lionhead Forums *gamescom: Be the Hero or Villain in Fable Legends for Xbox One at Xbox Wire *Fable Legends Website References Category: Games Category:Fable Legends